


enough

by fangirls5ever



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lotura is a good ship, a little fluff at the end, but he does love her, but it doesn't have a happy ending, hopefully it turned out angsty enough, that's genuine, this is basically Lotor feeling like he has to betray Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: It starts first when he stands at the edge of the breach, gold eyes narrowed and mind racing with the possibilities of the energy held inside.---Lotura angst/Lotor betraying the team (but hopefully for a good reason)





	enough

It starts first when he stands at the edge of the breach, gold eyes narrowed and mind racing with the possibilities of the energy held inside. Voltron stands only feet behind him, blazing sword in one hand and shield in the other. Here, on what remains of the shattered Galra planet, red earth thrumming with power and twisting white light spilling from the breach, Lotor can almost taste the power that it holds, can feel his blood singing with how _right _it feels washing over him.__

__

__It’s an almost tangible, physical pull towards the rift, a sort of siren song to lure him closer, draw him in, coax him to a sleep he will not wake from as himself. Fascinating, he muses, that it should have such an effect on him when the princess stands tall and proud at his right, jewel-toned eyes narrowed and lips pressed in a thin line._ _

__

__“It needs to be closed,” she says, crossing her arms and leaning back, words edged in iron determination. “The longer it’s open, the longer those shadow beasts can slip between realities, and the more forces Sendak can throw at it. Even with Galra sentries, it’s only a matter of time before his spies slip through and reopen the gateway fully to gather quintessence. We must sever the connection, and quickly.”_ _

__

__Lotor feels something in him twist at her words, recoiling at the way she speaks so easily of sealing the alternate dimension. The energy it offers, the possibilities even Honerva hadn’t unlocked, possibilities now within his reach through the lions of Voltron…_ _

__

__“You speak strongly, princess,” Lotor says, forcing an amusement he doesn’t feel as he raises a brow. “Are you already so decided?”_ _

__

__Allura turns her two-toned eyes on him, expression grave. “Are you not?” she asks. “This is the very thing that killed your mother—that drove your father mad through his lust for power.” She takes a deep breath, voice shaking just the slightest with the exhale. “Were it not for the breach, Lotor,” she says, her voice growing rough with ill-concealed emotion, “we might have led very different lives.”_ _

__

__“Different?” the Galra emperor asks, tilting his head to the side._ _

__

__Slowly, Allura steps closer, reaching out to take his hand in her own. He watches, fascinated, as she twines their fingers together, giving him a soft smile just shy of reaching her eyes. Hesitantly, he smiles back, seeing how her expression at last becomes genuine, seeming to draw him even as the breach does, beckoning him closer._ _

__

__But the warm feeling sours quickly, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Allura—Allura is bright, vivacious, quick, clever. She is the embodiment of life itself, seeming to brighten the galaxy with merely her existence. She is his equal in every way, captivating in every manner._ _

__

__And as he stands beside her by the breach, he aches to know that what he feels is not enough—there is nothing in the galaxy that he would not do for his people, that he would not give up for them._ _

__

__(That he has not already given up for them.)_ _

__

__Allura’s eyes slide shut, and she leans in closer, taking a shaky breath._ _

__

__“I love you,” she tells him._ _

__

__Lotor closes the gap until there is little more than an inch between them, smoothing a thumb along the back of her hand, sharp gaze unusually soft. “And I love you, princess,” he says._ _

__

__And he means it, every word._ _

__

__(But it’s not enough.)_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this turned out okay! :D I wasn't quite sure where to end it, but I'm actually really happy with the last few lines. I think that Lotor does legitimately like Allura, so even if he betrays Voltron, I think it'll be for a good reason/one that benefits his people rather than just the monarchy. Regardless, I'll probably keep being trash for this ship, and continue writing fics for them (I really love them both so much :'D)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments would mean so much to me—I read and write back on each one ^^
> 
> Tumblr @lotura-fics


End file.
